Data storage devices, such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) and enterprise storage systems, use various storage protocols for transferring data to and from storage. One example of a storage protocol is the Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) protocol developed by the International Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS). The SAS protocol is described, for example, in “Information Technology—Serial Attached SCSI-2 (SAS-2),” INCITS document T10/1760-D, revision 15a, Feb. 22, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.